Technical Field
The present invention relates to retrieval of data and, in particular, to data ingest optimization.
Description of the Related Art
Data retrieval and consolidation is an important aspect of many different fields of business, research and services. Oftentimes, analysis of data from many disparate sources is needed to make important decisions and take various actions. However, technical challenges in retrieving and consolidating data for analysis purposes arise due to one or more common features of such data. For example, the data may be fragmented, incomplete or missing in many cases. The data may be replicated and may include errors and redundancies. Further, the data may be distributed across many different data sources and may be mobile between such sources. Addressing these challenges can provide an important asset and an advantage in compiling data to further goals in these fields.